Spain Remembers Philippines' Birthday
by NotTheTomatoBastard
Summary: Spain remembers it's Philippines' birthday and decides to visit him. By the time he arrives, the birthday is not the only thing he begins to remember. Independence Day 2014 Special.


Spain was in a deep sleep. He was dreaming about the time his little brother, Philippines declared himself independent. He was waving his flag proudly on that afternoon, his was smiling proudly on that balcony. That smile he loved to see whenever he saw him. He woke up slowly, sunlight was hitting his face. He slowly stood up from his bed.

'Why did I dream of that?' He asked himself. He stood up and went for the showers.

After he showered and had a change of clothes. He checked the calendar, his eyes widened at one entry.

"June 12 - Hermanito Philippine's Birthday." He panicked. Should he send him a letter? A gift? He was confused about what to do. He sat down on the bed trying to think but his mind kept wandering back to those times. The Revolution, the bloodshed, those battles.

'C'mon think, Spain. What can you give to hermanito.' He muttered to himself. After a few minutes he knew what to do. He is going to visit him.

He was going to visit his hermanito.

In a few hours, he packed up his things and planned out his trip.

After a 15 hour flight, he took a taxi to Philippines' place. It was late in the afternoon when he arrived. He paid the taxi driver and got out. Philippines' house was slightly medium sized. Which had a nice garden at the back. He noticed that the light in the living room was still on. The curtain's were pulled back, so he could see inside. He saw Philippines in a blue shirt and denim pants, he also had his rosary and blue handkerchief on, which made Spain's eyes tear up a bit. He was surrounded by a few packages and reading what appears to be letters, probably from the other countries on wishing him a happy birthday. His takes a deep breath and walks towards the door. He knocks. He heard barking from a dog. He then heard foot steps. 'Shhhhh. Pandesal.' He said, the barking stopped. He heard a lock click and the door creak open.

'Hello? Good aftern-' Spain looked at the younger nation. His appearance was similar to his, his brown hair glowed in the late afternoon sun and those brown, expressive eyes. He felt his heart beat faster. Spain was then caught in a tight hug.

'Hermano mayor! You're here!' He said. Spain smiled and ruffled his hair a little.

'Yeah. I wanted to see you hermanito.' He said. Philippines lets go of him.

'Please. Come in.' Philippines said with a smile. Spain enters his house, the smell of mangoes was in the air.

'So, what makes you come all the way here, hermano?' Philippines asks.

'I just wanted to see how my hermanito is doing.' A small frown crosses Philippines' features. _Oh no, he thinks that I forgot about his birthday._ Spain thought. 'And, since it's your birthday, I wanted to wish you personally.' His face lit up. He gives him another hug.

'Thanks, hermano! I'm glad you came too!' Spain just laughs, all of sudden his stomach growls. Philippines' backs away.

'I guess you haven't eaten yet.' Philippines says. 'Don't worry, I'll make something for you.' He says and proceeds to the kitchen. Spain walks to the dining table and places his backpack on one of the chairs.

After a while, Philippines, made some adobo, rice on the small dining table. 'Thanks, hermano.' Spain says, Philippines smiles and walks back to the kitchen. He comes back with a small plate of sliced tomatoes. Spain's eyes welled up. Philippines noticed and laughed.

'Don't cry over that, hermano.' He said.

After they ate, Philippines passed him a mug of coffee.

'Gracias, hermano.' Spain said, Philippines nodded.

'Did anyone else visit you for your birthday, hermanito?' Spain asked remembering what he said a while ago.

'Yeah. The ASEAN nations and Japan, came to visit but they had to go back since they were busy back in their places.

'So, how have you been? It's been a long time since we talked like this.' Philippines asked.

'I've been doing well and you're right, it has been a long time.'

'Yeah. I still remember everything.' Spain stared at the coffee mug. Recalling a plethora of memories. Most of them not good ones.

'You've stayed strong after all that.' Spain said. Recalling that one battle.

* * *

_Both of them were worn out. Swords drawn. Spain's gun was destroyed by one of Philippines' attacks._

_'I don't want to hurt you, Philippines!' Spain shouted._

_'Then why are you still fighting me!? Let me have my independence!' Philippines replied. Spain then charged forward with his sword, Philippines raised his bolo to guard. Steel and iron clashed, the Spain pulled back. It was now Philippines' turn to strike, he charged swords clashed again. This time Spain got the upper hand and broke his offense and aimed to slash his chest, Philippines dodges a little to late. What was left was a small slash across the left side of his chest. Philippines knew he couldn't win in this situation, so he retreated. Into the thick dust of the battlefield._

* * *

Philippines pulls down the collar of his shirt to reveal the scar. It healed, the scar was a lighter color than the rest of his chest. Spain felt a little light-headed at the sight.

'I'm really sorry about that, hermanito.' Spain said, looking down.

'Why are you apologizing?'

'I did that to you, my little brother.' Spain said. Philippines just smiled.

'That's history, and I know it's upsetting but that's what made me stronger. Besides you did give a lot of contributions to me' Spain looked up.

'Philippines...'

'Remember this.' He said holding up the rosary.

* * *

_'Okay, pequeño. This is called a rosary.' Spain explained to a young Philippines, head tilted to the side meaning he's still confused._

_'You wear this around your neck, okay?' He said as he tried to put the rosary around his neck. Little Philippines was pulling away, panicking._

_'Filipinas, please. Calm down.' Philippines calms down steadily. Spain then puts it on him._

_'See? That wasn't so bad now was it?' He said. Philippines twiddling the rosary with his tiny hands._

_'Thank you...' He said. Spain gave him a smile and picked him up._

_'You're welcome, Philippines.' He said, Philippines instantly fell asleep. He had always liked being picked up and falling asleep in peoples arms as a child. It made him feel loved, feel safe. It made him feel that he was being cared for._

* * *

'That's right.' Spain said.

'See? You shouldn't feel guilty.' Philippines assured him.

'Alright. But...' Spain trailed off.

'But what?'

'I killed your hero.' Spain finished, looking at the table.

* * *

_When Philippines received word of Jose Rizal's death, he was stunned. He didn't know what to do. One of the greatest revealers of abuse, gone. He was accused of being a part of a rebellion he was not in. He was simply revealing the atrocities that the Spanish has done to him. He wanted independence through words and not bloodshed. And with that, there was the spark of a revolution._

* * *

'Do you know the poem "Mi Último Adiós" by Jose Rizal?' Philippines asked.

'I know of it, sadly.' Spain said.

'You want me to recite on of the stanzas?' Spain looked up. He hadn't heard Philippines recite a Spanish poem in a long time. Philippines took a deep breath and looked in his memory for a stanza.

_Entonces nada importa me pongas en olvido._  
_Tu atmósfera, tu espacio, tus valles cruzaré._  
_Vibrante y limpia nota seré para tu oído,_  
_Aroma, luz, colores, rumor, canto, gemido,_  
_Constante repitiendo la esencia de mi fe._

Philippines took another breath. Spain stared at him.

'He wanted you to remain faithful and strong even when he's gone. He wanted you to know even if he's not there, his belief in independence and justice would stay.' Philippines nodded.

'This poem was used on Kuya America too because he thought that I'm not able to be self-governed.' Spain's eyes widened.

'Why, that basta-' He was cut off by a panicky Philippines.

'No, no. Calm down, hermano. That poem was used to get us one step closer to independence.' Spain calmed down.

'R-really?' Philippines nodded.

'Yeah. You see? After all that, I became stronger and overcame it all. And now, I'm finally independent.' Philippines said with a smile. Spain couldn't hold it anymore. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He was so happy and so proud of him. His tears hit the wooden table. Philippines just smiled, walked over to him and gave him a hug.

'Shhhhh. There's no need to cry, hermano mayor.' He said as he rubbed his back.

'I'm just so happy for you.' Spain said, he sniffled.

'Thanks, gran hermano.' He said, his eyes welling up.

'Te quiero, hermanito.' He said in between sniffles. Philippines smiled.

'Yo también te quiero, hermano mayor.' He whispered into his ear.

After a while. Spain wiped away his tears. Philippines check his phone for the time. 'It's getting a little late.' Philippines said. 'You should get going.' He said. All of a sudden Spain remembered something that made him blush in embarrassment.

'W-well, I-I, um, forgot to book a hotel a-and a return flight b-back h-home.' He said. Philippines was amused.

'But you could book a hotel room now.' He said.

'B-but...' He trailed off, his face reddened even further. 'C-can, I just stay here with y-you, h-hermanito?' He asked.

'Sure, hermano mayor.' He said with a smile. 'But you are going to do some chores.' He said. _I thought so,_ Spain thought.

'Si.' Spain sighed.

'Maybe tomorrow I can buy some ingredients to make some churros.' He said. Spain's gave him a big grin and hugged him tightly.

'I love you so so so so so so so so much, hermanito!' he said as Philippines was laughing. He sets Philippines down.

'Now, can you help me with the mail I just got?' Philippines said, he nods and Philippines grabbed him by the arm bringing him to the sofa where all the mail was. Philippines grabbing him by the arm sparked another memory.

* * *

_It was the first time Philippines was to enjoy New Years Day with Spain. He very excited about it._

_'Hermano! Hermano! When will the fireworks start?' Philippines, who was still slightly young, asked.'_

_'Later, hermanito. Be patient.' He said patting his head._

_'Si, hermano.' He said._

_'Don't worry. You'll see the fireworks.' He assured him. Both of them heard a loud boom. Philippines eyes widened._

_'The fireworks! They're starting! Let's go, hermano!' He said grabbing Spain by the arm and running with him out side. When Philippines saw the fireworks, he was in awe._

_'Look, hermano! They're so beautiful!' He said pointing to the now lit sky._

_'You're right, hermanito.' He said as he placed his hermanito on his shoulders so Philippines could feel closer to the fireworks. Philippines was so joyful, every burst of color would always amaze him. Spain enjoyed seeing him happy. That smile he would come to love later on in the years._

* * *

Spain was then snapped out of his trance.

'Spain? Spain? Are you okay?' Philippines said.

'Yeah. I was just recalling a memory.'

'I hope it wasn't a bad one.' Philippines said. Spain just laughed and ruffled his hair a little.

'No. It's one of the best ones.' Philippines gave him a smile and both of them sat on the sofa. They unwrapped all the packages and read all the letters together. Spain was happy to be in his little brothers company.

And Philippines was happy to be in his big brothers company too.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Happy Independence Day, Philippines!

Hello! Thanks for reading this special story for Independence Day. I hope you all liked it. (Sorry for all the cheesiness. :P)

UPDATE: This might be a multi-chapter story! Stay tuned for updates! :)

-NotTheTomatoBastard

Entonces nada importa me pongas en olvido.  
Tu atmósfera, tu espacio, tus valles cruzaré.  
Vibrante y limpia nota seré para tu oído,  
Aroma, luz, colores, rumor, canto, gemido,  
Constante repitiendo la esencia de mi fe.

**TRANSLATION:**

Then it matters not that thou should forget me:  
Thy atmosphere, thy skies, thy vales I'll sweep;  
Vibrant and clear note to thy ears I shall be:  
Aroma, light, hues, murmur, song, moanings deep,  
Constantly repeating the essence of the faith I keep.

Pequeño = Child / Kid

Yo también te quiero, hermano mayor. = I love you too, big brother. (Hopefully this translation is correct.)


End file.
